Nefarious
by Die Forelle
Summary: Fate was always dealing Kagome an unfair hand. And now she found herself at the well, alone, but for a certain daiyoukai demanding she show him how the well works... SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**This is simply a fic I'll write on when I'm bored. There is no thrilling underlying plot. I'm going to wing it. If something brilliant presents itself I'll be sure to let everyone know. (But knowing me, that won't happen.) For now, I hope you can enjoy the late night scribbling of a teenage girl.**

**I'm also going to completely disregard all the current canon manga goings-ons because I think its made of fail, so there. And for the record, I don't care if it's completely over-done. Sorry if any characters seem a little off. Oh, come now, don't let it discourage you.**

Nefarious

_He followed her down the well._

"I'll make it fast."

Kagome bit her lower lip, and stared down at her feet. She knew, so close to their goal, she was wrong to run away to the future. But she couldn't help but worry –

_That he would die and they would die and that maybe she would…_

- She might never see her family again.

"I need to," her voice rose and threatened to crack, "just in case, I need to let them-"

He cut her off, throwing an arm gently around her shoulders and catching the miko off guard. "I understand." He said slowly, and let his arm relax and fall back to his side. "But hurry, Kagome. Naraku knows where we are."

She nodded, tightened her grip on the yellow strap in her hands. "A day. Just one day. I promise."

Kagome took a hesitant step backwards, flashed him a quick smile, and turned. She cut across the meadow surrounding Keade's village and hurried into the forest, the setting sun at her back. It was strange making her way to the well alone, unaccompanied by the hanyou. She decided he must be disappointed in her, again, for delaying their battle. She seemed to always be hindering their journey.

_But without the shard-detector, where would they be?_

Inuyasha had changed since the day she found him pinned to the Goshinboku. He was still quick to rush into a fight without thinking, and at times immature. But over the course of two years, their mismatched gang had begun to wear down his rough edges. And she'd noticed, the light in his eyes, when he looked at her saw only her, Kagome. And for once, not the dead priestess whose soul had been locked away inside her, by fate.

Fate.

It always seemed to be playing Kagome the unfair hand. Always making sure she had even footing before jerking the rug out from beneath her again.

Yes. That's what fate did to Kagome.

And that's why as she came to sudden halt at the well she was not alone. That's why her fingers ached to reach for the quiver of arrows hung across her back, as she watched, silently, alarmingly. That's why her heart raced as the youkai standing beside the well met her gaze.

"Sesshoumaru." Her voice was soft, but the fear and aggravation he always brought to her surface weaved itself through her words. He caught them, almost too graciously, with the twitch of his lips into a slight frown.

He wasn't one to overlook the scent of fear that began to curl in his senses. The miko had always became anxious – rightfully so – when he dropped by to pay the half-breed a visit. Still, he noticed, something was different about her this time.

"Miko," he addressed her coolly.

Kagome clenched her teeth "What do you want?"

His eyes darkened.

The sun dipped below the hills, its soft light, Kagome decided, casting an eerie glow around him.

"Why is it," the demon began, "that the half-breed has allowed his invaluable miko to find herself alone?"

"He'll be on his way," Kagome shot impatiently, reaching for the jar of shards around her neck, "as soon as he realizes you're here-"

The words died in her throat. He'd moved forward, quickly. Too quickly. She stumbled backwards, shocked to find him only inches from her person. She choked a weak cry of surprise, and became quickly ashamed.

_How could she let him catch her so off guard?_

"But it seems," Sesshoumaru quipped with a smirk, "He is all ready aware. And yet…" he trailed off, lifting a hand to examine the long claws adorning each finger, "your half-breed is unconcerned…"

Her knees felt weak. And it wasn't right. It _wasn't_. She could take Sesshoumaru. She knew, somehow, even if she could not purify him, she could hold him off long enough to make some sort of escape. But where was Inuyasha? He'd have been here by now. He'd have caught Sesshoumaru's scent even before she'd left to return home. But he –

No. That wasn't right. He wouldn't abandon her without reason. What if something had gone wrong? What if Naraku had waited for her to leave and _then_ -

"You're wrong," Kagome said simply. She straightened, and let the yellow backpack fall to the ground. Again, she reached up to hold the shards, but her fingers found nothing around her neck. Her heart fluttered in the beginnings of a panic. "You-"

Sesshoumaru lifted the jar before her face, holding the small bottle between the tips of two claws. "It was too easy," he said. Not as a stab, but matter-of-factly.

Her hand shot out to snatch them from the arrogant demon. He lifted his arm, the jar dangling only a few inches above her reach. "It is no wonder, miko, the jewel became shattered in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The young woman demanded furiously. She jumped, grabbing for the bottle, only to have him slide his arm to the left, and away from her.

_Where the hell are you, Inuyasha?_

"Hn." Sesshoumaru tucked the jar into the second fold of his kimono without further ado, and let his hand fall to his side. Kagome's eyes followed this movement from his chest to the two swords weighed heavily at his hip.

"Why the sudden interest?" Kagome inquired, lowering herself by the yellow backpack. She opened it nonchalantly, and began to lightly shuffle through its contents.

Sesshoumaru seemed unconcerned, eyeing her with, at most, disinterest. "I will return them to your possession, miko."

"Wha-"

"After you explain to me the workings of this well."

"Well, I-" She stopped. Kagome felt her fingers inside the yellow bag graze the smooth wood of her bow. It was small, carved by Keade in the small periods of peace the old woman was rarely allowed to enjoy. Just small enough to fit in Kagome's engorged bag, but large enough to fire an arrow a good enough distance. The girl took hold of it, trying not to notice the way Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion.

"It has magical properties," Kagome began again, calmly. "Demons that have been slain are thrown in, and it ensures that the youkai will not reawaken." True enough, she thought to herself.

"I did not enter the half-breed's forest to hear something I gathered long ago." He responded blandly. "I have witnessed you, miko, disappearing into this well for days at a time. Your scent vanishes along with your presence. To simply evaporate is a gift few possess."

In a fluid sweep, Kagome was on her feet. Bow in hand, aimed and ready, she grinned in triumph. "I guess I'm just that good."

Palm against her cheek, the feathers of the arrow light against her skin, she fired.

A loud pop.

A snap.

Dirt was everywhere. In her eyes, in her nose, cold and bitter against her tongue. It clogged her senses as they scrambled to remember which way was up. Five sharp pricks against the back of her neck. Five beads of warm blood that stood out against her pale complexion.

Sesshoumaru was on her. He had dodged, she realized angrily. And now he had her face pressed in the mud and his claws ready to slice open her neck.

"Your movements are predictable."

Kagome groaned into the earth. She felt his weight shift, and she raised her head. "What do you want from me?"

The daiyoukai stood. He dragged the miko to her feet, keeping both arms twisted at an odd – and painful – angle behind her back. The bow lay at their feet, the arrow somewhere out of sight.

_Please, Inuyasha…_

She could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and was unsurprised by the cool touch of his skin. The demon lowered his head. Silver hair fell around her, mingling oddly against her own raven locks. She shuddered when the cool baritone of his empty voice resonated beside her.

"You will allow me to accompany you."

Kagome closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter seemed very OOC, you say? Well, flippertygiggit. Maybe you just write them wrong yourself.**

**And to those nice folks, Danke! I really appreciate the feedback; so much so, I'm tossing in random words from other languages. Oh noes.**

**And hey, I think I'm getting a plot idea. Yay.**

Nefarious

_A deal struck between enemies isn't much of a deal at all._

"I can't."

Kagome felt the weight settle in her stomach. Her arms throbbed, twisted in his harsh grip. Maybe she could stall, Inuyasha was on his way. _He would save her_.

"Your half-breed will not come," Sesshoumaru said quietly. Kagome flinched. She didn't want to think about the analytical thoughts whirring inside that collected demeanor. Or, God forbid, the bloody-thirst demon lurking beneath his bones.

She stared at the ground, furious. "Let go of me."

His hold tightened. "I seem unable to ascertain what makes you feel so brave, little miko."

Twilight settled around them. Her back pressed so tightly against the uncomfortable armor of his chest, and yet, she could feel the strange freezing warmth that radiated from him.

Kagome pressed her luck, and jerked forward. Her arms protested, the muscles drawn out at odd angles. The tips of his claws licked her flesh, and she swore under her breath. "Inuyasha…"

"Pathetic," he pulled her to the edge of the well. "Relying on others to save you."

"You're wrong!" Kagome cried out, resisting his tow. The heat and rage rolled and swelled in waves. "I don't _need anyone_."

The demon's lips twitched in amusement. The palm of his hand began to burn where he touched her.

"I don't need saving," she continued, livid. And he wondered if she noticed the way the wind picked up around them. "I've dealt with much worse than _you_," Kagome spat. Her brow furrowed as she twisted her arms away from him.

"I don't need _anyone_!" The words were choked, angry, bitter. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock. He released her, the skin on his fingers burned black, the energy rolling off of her shattering his own. The demon leapt back, his flesh crawling. Kagome turned, slowly, his view of her almost lost in the strange whir of mists that encircled her.

The blood was warm. Sticky and wet on his cheeks as she walked towards him. Unhurriedly. Her scent was different, lingering beneath the fiery power that consumed her now. He knew then, she was gone. This was not the miko. The hate snapping around her form made his blood run cold. She would try to kill him.

"Demon."

The word resonated with an echo.

This voice, he thought, he recognized. Somewhere, this voice, he had _heard_… and it made his eyes bleed. The chaos around him swam, erupted when his yuki burned in his veins. The energies clashed, circling, swirling around them.

Kagome was grinning. An empty smile with empty eyes as she raised her hands, taking aim with a bow and arrow he failed to recall.

And through the blood and the red and the heat he couldn't _see_-

_But he knew she was there, and he could feel the dark around him, and he knew_-

The arrow was on fire, freezing, blazing. Sesshoumaru launched himself, and the arrow dug itself into leg. But it was too late, now. He was on her, claws cutting into her shoulder blades, and he tore the strangled scream from her.

_And he was on fire._

She was crying, ragged echoing sobs that he couldn't discern. He snarled, he couldn't see, _couldn't feel_.

And the pain.

She was on her knees, he knew, pushing him. Away. _Pushing him_ –

No.

_He was falling._

**:----:**

Something heavy was on top of her. Kagome tried to shift from beneath the weight, but hissed in pain. She ached. Everywhere. Her head was pounding. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and was met by the dimly lit walls of her well. _I'm in the present._

She strained her neck, lifting her head to see what was pinning her to the ground. And she choked a startled gasp. His face, turned towards her own, _Sesshoumaru!_

He was covered in dried blood; the rust color stained his pristine robes. Their legs were intertwined, and it was his armored torso thrown across her chest that held her down. And his _face_. He looked serene, if not for the blood. Eyes closed lightly, lips parted. She could feel the cool, shallow breaths on her cheek. His hair was everywhere, shining in the dark, covering them.

_Beautiful._

Kagome slapped herself. Or, she would have, if she could. The bitter anger twisted inside her. _She remembered him holding her, something he said making her angry…_

He could have knocked her out and jumped into the well. _But why all the blood?_

_Oh, great_. Kagome groaned. If she moved, would he wake up and kill her? And – _oh my God_ – what would he do when he realized where they _were_?

Hesitantly, she began to inch herself out from under him, wincing with the pain and effort. _Damn, someone needs a diet_, Kagome thought wryly. She managed to free one of her legs, and started to work on shifting her middle out from under him. The spikes on his chest plate pressed into her stomach.

The girl managed to free an arm, and reached over to slowly lift his arm from its position – slung across her neck. He growled, making her jump. Kagome lay still for a long time, afraid, but when he didn't move she continued her endeavor. She wasn't sure how many hours it took to wriggle free, but finally, panting, she pressed her back against the well wall.

In the dim – moonlight? - and shadows, she examined the small cuts and lacerations littering her body. She hissed when she tried raising her arms, feeling the deep wounds in her shoulders. The bottom of her sufuku was badly torn, revealing in places – she noticed with a deep blush – her blue and green striped undergarments, and the right sleeve was missing.

Slowly, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. He continued to lie like deadweight. He seemed, if possible, to be in a worse state than her. His left leg was soaked in blood, the bright red still oozing from a deep gash mid-calve, the cloth torn and gone. His hair was matted in places, and she quietly observed where his skin had been burned.

"What happened?" She whispered beneath a breath.

The miko made several attempts to stand before she managed without her legs giving out. Clinging tightly to the wooden latter, Kagome glanced back down at the demon, as she began to climb.

The house was quiet in the night. She stumbled to the door, slipping silently into the house and hurrying to her bedroom, careful not to wake anyone. In the bathroom she stripped, submerged herself in a tub she had filled halfway with warm water. Kagome hissed. The water made her cuts sting. And grabbing a few washcloths, she began to clean her injuries, quickly, methodically; terrified the unconscious daiyoukai would come to.

The girl dressed what wounds she could, biting her lip and trying to ignore the pain. Gathering what she thought she'd need, Kagome snuck from the house and hurried back down the well.

Sesshoumaru seemed in the same state she had left him. She stood a long time, watching him. And then, hesitantly, Kagome knelt and began to clean the caked blood away. A weird feeling of guilt settled in the pit of her stomach when she cut away pieces of his hakama to reach to wounds. It took two rolls of gauze, and a bottle of antiseptic. (Just in case, really, she wasn't sure how demon healing worked.)

Finally, the miko turned her attention to his leg. It was a puncture wound, and not a clean one. She wiped away from blood, and frowned. She knew this wound. _An arrow?_

Kagome placed her fingertips around the gash. She pressed his skin lightly, embarrassed for some reason. Trying to focus her energy in the palms of her hands, she marveled at the way the skin knit itself back together beneath her touch.

As Kagome worked, she couldn't find a reason for what she was doing. Trying to help him. It didn't make sense. She should want him dead. He was a threat. He had –

Taken the jewel shards.

_I'm such a twit!_ Kagome moved her gaze to the fold in his kimono. She crawled to his chest, hovering over him without a word. And then she bent forward, slipping her hands through the opening in the cloth. _I don't sense them_… _but I saw him, I know they're here_ –

Her cheeks flamed red, fingers brushing the naked skin beneath the final layer of silk. _Get it together, Kagome! You were just putting your hands all over his leg, this isn't any different!_

The shards weren't there. _I can't go back_. She realized. _Unless Inuyasha brings them to me…_

But he hadn't come to save her.

With a deep breath of the stale air, Kagome pulled back, and gasped when his hand shot out to grasp her tightly around the wrist. She jerked away, but he pulled her forward. The miko toppled hard against his chest plate, losing her wind.

Blue eyes met smoldering gold, and she froze.

"Sesshoumaru…"


End file.
